A Great Friend
by AJPunkGirl95
Summary: AJ Lee gets excited about her match against Eve on Raw. She gets sidetracked with CM Punk asking her on a date a couple of hours before the show. Does AJ compete in her match or is she in for a shocking surprise?OneShot


A Great Friend!

It was Monday night Raw tonight. AJ couldn't wait for her match against Eve. She just knew that revenge was coming her way after what she did to her a couple of weeks ago, interfering in her match. That was one of her biggest mistakes. It was 6:30p.m and AJ's match was scheduled for the 9:00p.m time slot so she had time to get ready. A couple of the WWE superstars invited her to go get something to eat with them before the show and I thought, why not? I went to my locker room and got my jacket and purse and as she was walked out the door, she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me", AJ said nervously. Not knowing who she bumped into. She glanced up and she looked into the eyes of the WWE Champion CM Punk. "It's not a problem AJ", Punk said as he giggled at her nervousness. That's one thing she loved about Punk. His laughter.

"Where are you headed?", Punk asked suspiciously as AJ was walking down the hall. "I'm going to get a bite with some of the guys". "Why you ask?" "No reason" Punk said as he gave her a sweet smile. "Are you hungry too?" AJ said with a funny tone. "Nah, I'm alright". Punk said looking at the ground. AJ walked back towards him and looked into his eyes. "If you want to come Punk, then you can come." AJ's voice always seemed to attract Punk. Whenever she would speak, her tone just called for him. "I would love to" Punk said as he smiled down at her pretty face. "Then let's get a move on before the show starts". As Punk and AJ started walking out to the parking garage, he stopped her. "What's the matter Punk?" AJ said as she seemed quite confused. "Umm, do you want to go on a date with me?" "Just the two of us?" Punk said smiling down at her. "Oh, well I already told the guys that I was coming" "But I can call them and cancel, for you". AJ said smiling back at Punk.

"AJ, wait!" Punk said as AJ was about to call John Cena. "Yes Punk"? AJ said again still looking confused. "If you want to go eat with the guys, that's fine", "I don't want to force you to leave if you really want to go eat with them", Punk said with a crack in his voice. AJ looked at him funny. "Punk you're so cute". "But its ok, I want to go on this date with you", "Just the two of us". AJ said happily. "Great!" Punk said as he and AJ walked to his car and drove off.

"So where you want to eat AJ"? Punk glanced over at her trying not to get distracted by her beauty.

"It doesn't matter" AJ said as she knew he was checking her out

"Oh come on AJ, you have to have a favorite restaurant you love going to" Punk said trying not to laugh at her. "We are in New York City". "There are so many options to choose from" Punk said getting all excited.

"Well I do love McDonalds" AJ said with so much excitement. "McDonalds"? Punk looked over at AJ lifting an eyebrow. "Really", Punk said as he couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "What?' AJ said while not being amused. "I'm sorry but McDonalds isn't exactly my ideal dinner dating place" Punk said scratching the back of his head. "It's more like, I'm hungry so let's get a quick bite to eat". Punk giving her a true answer. "Well I can't control my urges for those cheeseburgers." AJ said while licking her lips multiple times. "I'll tell you what AJ", "You agree to eat at a real restaurant, and then next time I promise to take you to McDonalds". Punk said hoping she would agree. "You promise?" AJ said in a childish tone of voice. "I promise" Punk said as he was so relieved that she agreed with him. Punk had a surprise for AJ. Something that he wanted to do for her. He wanted tonight to be special and a night that was to be remembered forever.

"So where are we going to eat?" AJ said as she glanced over at the clock. "Oh my god!" AJ said as she realized that it was 8:30p.m. "What's the matter" Punk said as he looked at her with a worried look. "I have a match against Eve tonight on Raw at 9". AJ said still worried. "Its fine AJ, don't worry about it". Punk said as he didn't seem as worried as her. "What do you mean don't worry about it?" AJ looking at him annoyed. "I have a match tonight on Raw against the Divas champion, Eve." "And you have the nerve to say that it's fine and not to worry". Punk looked over at a stressed AJ. "Believe me, its fine." Punk said stopping the car at their destination.

"We are finally hear" Punk said happily. Punk looked over at AJ, still noticing that she was still panicking from the time and mad at the remark that Punk made. "AJ can you please calm down, you don't need to worry." Punk said as he reached over and stroked her hair. "I do have to worry Punk. This was a match that I was looking forward to for weeks. To finally get my revenge on Eve. But now, she thinks I'm coward." AJ said as she glanced at the clock. Her eyes glued to the time saying 8:35p.m. "Oh no" AJ said as she looked like puking. "I missed my match. I blew it. I failed my job, my career. I let the people down. All my fans." AJ said breaking down and bursting into tears. Punk looked over at AJ. He got out of the car and walked over to the other side to help her out of the car.

"It will be alright AJ! Trust me. " Punk said as he extended his hand to hers. AJ looked up at him with tears filling her eyes and with a slight smile back, AJ put her hand on Punks and he helped her out of the car. Punk put his arms around her shoulders and they walked inside the restaurant together. "If you close your eyes, picture yourself as Divas champion." Punk said trying to pull off this surprise. With AJ's eyes still closed, both Punk and AJ walked into a private room with candles, classical music and roses. "Punk, I won the Divas..." AJ opened her eyes to what she couldn't believe. A few feet away from her was a lovely table set for two with roses and classical music playing in the background. It was private just for the two of them. But above all she couldn't take her eyes off the banner plastered on the wall. It said "Happy Birthday AJ".

"Surprised?" Punk said as he held AJ's hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm just shocked. I mean, my birthday was a few weeks ago. You didn't have to do this." AJ said while feeling the tears starting to erupt again. "I wanted to", Punk said as he walked her over to her seat and pulled it out allowing her to sit. "I felt bad. Nobody threw you a party on your birthday so I decided I should." Punk said as he warmed her heart with those words. "But what about my"…AJ was cut off by Punk. "Your match? well let's just say I hoped you trusted me". Punk said smiling at AJ. "So you had the match canceled?" AJ whimpering over at Punk. "Nope! I just pulled a few strings with the WWE directors, that's all." Punk smiled as he told her that…"You will have your match next week on Raw, in your home state of New Jersey. A place where you're bound to win." Punk said as he continued to smile happily knowing that he made AJ's night a great one.

"That's great news Punk. How can I ever repay you?" AJ said sarcastically.

Punk looked up and then back at her. "Well for starters, you can dance with me." Punk said as he saw AJ's face light up under the ceiling lights.

"Of course" AJ said as she got up and took Punks hand. This night was something special. She knew Punk was a good friend, but she would have never thought about him going this far. Punk really showed her something tonight. As they slowed danced, Punk twirled AJ around and brought her close to him for another surprise. A kiss on the lips. Tension started to build, Punk finally getting what he wanted for a long time now. He got the girl of his dreams. AJ didn't hold back as she deepened the kiss and she started to take off parts of Punk's clothing.

"You want to do this here?" Punk said as he gave AJ a crazy look.

"I just want to love you Punk." AJ said as she put her head on his chest.

"You can love me for however long you want." Punk said as he kissed AJ's forehead and tilted her back for one more kiss.

"You really are a great friend". AJ said between breaths.

"I know". Punk said as he grinned at her.

"Can we go to the hotel now?" AJ said as if she was in a rush.

"It's your night AJ. We can go whenever you want.

AJ and Punk then left the restaurant, paying the waiter of course and they got in the car and drove off to the WWE's hotel.

"Late birthday sex tonight?" Punk giving AJ the look.

"Absolutely" AJ said excitedly as she looked over at Punk with a loving smile and thinking to herself that she has the most wonderful friend. AJ and Punk spent the entire night together and had a great time. They loved one another and wanted nothing more than to be together.

"Punk!" AJ said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes AJ!" Punk said looking into hers.

"I love you", AJ said happily.

Punk smiled and happily said…"Well AJ, in that case, I Love You!

AJ smiled back at him and they curled up with each other and gave one another one more kiss. For AJ, it was a night she would cherish forever. And for Punk, it was a start to a new beginning.


End file.
